Dying Inside
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: [Chap 3 up!] menceritakan tentang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi pelayan pribadi Akashi Seijuurou yang perlahan-lahan menguak tentang masa lalu mereka. [AkaKuro] Rated; T
1. Chapter 1

_You are a special person for me..._

 _You're like an angel in my life.._

 _You are the person who save me from my darkness.._

 _You're my everything.._

 _But why? Why did you leave me when i'm going to make you happy? Why?_

.

.

.

.

Dying Inside

[Multi Chap]

Rated: T+

AkaKuro Fic

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan kembali untukmu, Seijuurou-kun. Cari dan temukanlah aku. Karena aku akan tetap menunggu kedatanganmu."_

 _-Kuroko Tetsuya-_

-3-

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Langkahnya ia percepat. Dengan segala kemampuannya, ia berusaha berlari dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat dalam jam perkuliahannya.

"Sial! Aku benar-benar terlambat. Seharusnya aku tidak bergadang semalam. Haah.. aku terlalu asik membaca novel baru itu."

Kuroko Tetsuya, itulah namanya. Pemuda baby blue berusia 19 tahun yang merupakan mahasiswa bidang sastra tahun pertama. Memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga ia tidak memiliki teman dikampusnya. Benar-benar miris. Ia juga termasuk penyandang tipe kuudere yang datar dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Walau begitu, Kuroko adalah pria termanis dan tersopan dikampusnya. Termanis? Ya, sangat manis. Bahkan kemanisannya itu melebihi manisnya wanita pada umumnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Pemuda manis ini semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Ugh.. sedikit lagi sampai." Batin pemuda ini sambil menutup matanya erat dan berharap bel jam perkuliahannya belum berbunyi. Namun, tiba-tiba...

Brukk!

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Kuroko. Bangun terlambat lalu tak sengaja menubruk orang juga. Dan lagi, orang yang ditubruknya adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan ternama yang sudah mendunia atau bisa dibilang sudah mencapai tingkat internasional.

Namanya ialah Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda crimson yang masih berusia 22 tahun. Benar-benar usia yang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama. Kabarnya, pemuda ini di juluki sebagai ' _Raja Iblis Merah Bergunting dan Berdarah Dingin._ ' Atau bisa di singkat ' _RIMB2D_ '. Julukan yang cukup gila kan? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia mendapat julukan itu karena, pemuda ini terkenal dengan kemutlakannya. Apa yang dikerjakannya selalu sempurna dan 100% benar. Dan tidak ada orang yang bisa membantah perintahnya. Jika membantah, maka gunting melayang. Itulah kebenaran orang-orang yang pernah mengalaminya. Sikapnya juga sangat dingin dan sinis. Tatapannya juga sangat mengintimidasi. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati pemuda bermata _heterochromia_ ini karena takut. Namun, sebenarnya Akashi adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian walau, tidak ia tunjukan hal itu didepan umum.

Menatap mata pemuda crimson ini saja sudah membuat orang bergidik ketakutan, apalagi menubruknya dan Kuroko lah yang menjadi korban dari permasalahan ini. Sungguh sial harimu ini, Kuroko. I wish you rest in peace, Kuroko-kun.

"Ugh.. Ittai! Ha? S-summimasen. Ini salah saya. Saya sedikit ceroboh." Ucap pemuda baby blue ini dengan tatapan datar sembari membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Seharusnya kau pakai matamu itu dengan benar, jangan menubruk orang seenaknya." Balas pemuda crimson ini dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan.

"Maaf tuan, saya sudah menggunakan mata saya dengan benar. Jadi tuan tidak usah memberitau saya lagi. Saya tak sengaja menubruk anda karena saya sedang terburu-buru karena terlambat untuk perkuliahan. Sekali lagi maaf, tuan dan saya permisi pergi." Ucap pemuda baby blue ini dengan datar tanpa tersirat rasa ketakutan lalu ia berlari pergi melewati pemuda crimson itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis dan dingin darinya.

Pemuda baby blue itu berani membantahnya? Membantahnya yang absolute? Tidakkah ia tau siapa dirinya ini? Berani sekali, pikirnya.

Seketika pemuda crimson yang tertegun tadi, diam-diam sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman- ah maksudku seringai. Seringai yang sangat menakukan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Manarik." Gumamnya.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai diwajahnya sehingga setiap orang yang melihatnya bisa terdiam ketakutan.

=Skip=

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ini adalah waktu dimana Kuroko menyudahi perkuliahannya. Terimakasih kepada Kami-sama karena Kuroko datang tepat waktu semenit sebelum bel jam perkuliahannya berbunyi. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu dihukum untuk penambahan tugas. Ya, walaupun ia bisa saja menyelinap ke kelasnya tanpa diketahui orang sekitar dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Namun, Kuroko merupkan golongan anak yang baik dan sopan jadi, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tidak manusiawi, katanya.

Kuroko kini berjalan di sebuah gang yang sepi untuk menuju rumahnya sembari menyeruput vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Saat ini keadaan gang yang ia lalui itu sangat sepi dan sunyi tanpa ada orang lain selain dirinya. Namun, sejak tadi, Kuroko merasa ada seseorang yang , ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang penting, sekarang ia pulang kerumahnya dan berbaring diranjangnya yang empuk untuk melepas penat.

Kini Kuroko telah sampai tepat didepan gerbang perkarangan rumahnya. Dan saat ia ingin membuka gerbang itu, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulut dan alat pernafasannya dengan sapu tangan. Hal itu membuat Kuroko terkejut, sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan tas dan vanilla milkshakenya. Kuroko berusaha memberontak namun apa daya, kekuatannya sangat lemah. Dan khirnya penglihatan Kuroko mulai mengabur dan gelap. Ia pingsan. Orang yang membekap kuroko pun melepas sarung tangan dari pemuda baby blue itu dan segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

=Skip Time=

Kini terlihat Kuroko yang tenah berbaring isebuah ranjang berukura king size yang empuk dan nyaman. Kuroko pun masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Namun, suhu udara didalam ruangan itu sangat dingin, sehingga membuat Kuroko menggeliat kedinginan. Dan akhirnya, Kuroko membuka matanya secara perlahan unuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang terdapat diruangan itu. Perlahan, Kuroko memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup luas dan rapi juga asing baginya. Kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini, pikirnya.

"Sudah sadar hm?"

"Eh!?" Kuroko terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Ternyata ada seseorang bersamanya diruangan ini. Dengan segera, ia menengok ke sumber suara tersebut dan terlihat seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam yang dilengkapi ikat pinggang berwarna coklat untuk merapikan penampilannya. Sungguh arogan. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya orang itu cukup familiar, pikir Kuroko. Rambut berwarna crimson itu? Mata _heterochromia_ itu? Ah! Ya, itu adalah orang yang ditubruknya pagi tadi. Kini orang itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kuroko dengan senyuman menakutkannya.

"Kenapa ia membawaku kemari? Dan tempat apa ini? Apakah ia mencoba membalaskan dendam padaku karena aku menubruknya pagi tadi? Padahal kan aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Aneh sekali." Batin Kuroko bingung sambil memandang orang didepannya itu dengan datar namun tersirat kebinggungan.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus kenapa membawamu kemari dan, kau tidak perlu tau tempat apa ini. Aku juga tidak berniat membalaskan dendam hanya karena kau menubrukku pagi tadi. Itu kekanak-kanakkan." Ucap orang dihadapan Kuroko dengan lantang seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerjap kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirannya? Jangan-jangan dia...

"Tuan bisa membaca pikiran saya? Apakah tuan adalah cenayang?" Ucap Kuroko datar dan polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sungguh imut.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan aku bukanlah cenayang."

"Oh maaf. Ah perkenalkan nama saya Kuro-"

"Kuroko Tetsuya kan? Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Ok, Kuroko mengerjap kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana tuan bisa tau nama saya?" Tanya Kuroko masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya itu.

"Aku mengetahui segalanya, Tetsuya. Dan, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda." Ucap Akashi terkesan dingin.

Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar aneh, pikir Kuroko. Bisa membaca pikirannya, mengetahui identitasnya, percaya diri yang berlebihan, lalu baru pertama bertemu dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya! Kuroko jadi benar-benar ingin mengetes kejiwaan orang di depannya ini. Masih waras atau tidak? Dapat Kuroko yakini bahwa jawabannya adalah ti-

"Aku tidak sakit jiwa, Tetsuya. Dan aku 100% waras. Jangan berfikir macam-macam tentangku. Aku membencinya."

Benar kan! Orang ini benar-benar cenayang kelewat percaya diri.

Kuroko hanya bisa bungkam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf Akashi-san, mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nadanya yang datar tanpa ada kegugupan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak usah terlalu formal padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Itu lebih baik." Ucap Akashi sembari menyeringai kecil.

"jadi kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sudah mulai kesal walau wajahnya masih datar.

"Hm.. kau adalah orang yang menarik, Tetsuya. Hanya kaulah yang berani menatapku dan membantahku. Bahkan kau berani menceramahiku dengan kata-katamu yang pedas itu. Kau membuatku tertarik, Tetsuya. Tidak banyak orang yang berani melakukan hal itu padaku sebelumnya, bahkan menatapku saja mereka takut. Kau sungguh unik, Tetsuya. Tapi, kau juga merupakan orang yang keras kepala yang aku kenal. Jadi, mungkin akan sulit untuk menjinakkanmu untuk saat ini." Ucap Akashi tenang dan berwibawa.

Taukah kau Akashi? Bahwa perkataanmu sangat menyinggung Kuroko. Dan, apa katanya tadi? Menjinakkan? Memangnya ia fikir bahwa dirinya adalah hewan buas yang harus dijinakkan? Naïf sekali kata-katamu, Akashi!

"Kita sama-sama manusia, Akashi-kun. Setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk membantah dan menasihati orang yang bersalah. Dan, kau ini manusia, Akashi-kun jadi, untuk apa aku takut padamu. Kau ini bukan monster dan yang harus ditakuti orang." Ucap Kuroko datar tanpa raut wajah penyesalan dan ketakutan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

Akashi tertegun mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Inilah pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menceramahinya dengan wajah yang tenang tanpa rasa ketakutan. Bahkan, tadi katanya 'menasihati orang yang bersalah'? apakah itu artinya dirinya ini melakukan kesalahan karena menubruknya? Hei! Yang menubruk itu adalah kuroko dan bukan dirinya.

"Hee… Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Tetsuya. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan."

"Hm?"

"Kau akan mulai bekerja sebagai butler pribadiku mulai besok di mansionku ini. Dan aku tidak suka dengan penolakan jadi, kau tidak bisa menolak, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi menyeringai lebar.

"A-APA!?"

-TBC-

A/N: Haloo minna-san kembali lagi dengan saya. Ini adalah fic yang menurutku sedikit aneh dan kurang menarik. Jadi mohon maklumi ya minna-san *bow*. Dan maaf juga karena fic 'thank you my angel' dan 'why?' sudah saya delete. Alasannya karena data cerita itu secara tidak sengaja di delete oleh adik saya. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf minna-san *bow again*. Ok segitu dulu ya minna-san. See you in next chapter. ^^

Mind to review?

-Vanilla Tetsuya Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Inside

Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Rated: T

.

.

.

.

Happy reading-

-3-

Keheningan mulai melanda. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara. Wajah Kuroko tetap datar namun tersirat keterkejutan dikedua matanya. Sementara wajah Akashi tenang tanpa ekspresi namun sedikit menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan. Kegugupan terpancar didalam setiap ucapannya. Terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Akashi walau wajah Kuroko tetap datar layaknya tembok.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku kembali, Tetsuya. Kau hanya boleh menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Aku Terima'. Perintahku absolute dan jangan membantah." Ucap Akashi lantang dan tegas.

"Itu sama saja aku harus bekerja padamu, Akashi-kun. Aku menolak! Lagipula kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman. Aku ini hanya seorang mahasiswa perkuliahan yang baru dan tidak berpengalaman. Aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya. Mulai besok kau harus sudah berada disini dan tinggal disini. Untuk perkuliahanmu, aku sarankan kau mengambil pembelajaran secara online. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?" Sela Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko diam tidak bergeming. Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko kesal dan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan? Dengan seenaknya memutuskan perkara yang ingin ia tolak.

"Ah.. Dan untuk pakaianmu," Akashi melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dikamar itu lalu mengobrak-abriknya untuk mencari sesuatu. Beberapa lama kemudian, Akashi berjalan kembali menuju tempat Kuroko berada dan melempar sebuah pakaian yang harus digunakan Kuroko untuk bekerja itu kearahnya. Dengan sigap, Kuroko menangkapnya. "Aku ingin kau menggunakan pakaian itu saat bekerja esok. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan, sepertinya kau cukup manis mengunakan pakaian itu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuh.

Kuroko melongo sebentar lalu kembali sadar. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar lalu melihat dengan sejelas-jelasnya pakaian yang ada dihadapannya itu. Benarkah ia harus memakai pakaian ini? Apakah penglihatan Kuroko kini sudah mulai rusak?

"Um.. Ano Akashi-kun, Apakah aku benar-benar harus memakai pakaian ini? Mungkin Akashi-kun salah memilihnya." Ucap Kuroko ragu-ragu dan berharap semoga pakaiannya itu lekas diganti.

"Tentu saja kau harus memakai pakaian itu. Dan aku tidak pernah salah memilih karena aku selalu benar, Tetsuya. Ada masalah?"

Tentu saja masalah! Kuroko ini laki-laki dan bukannya sebelumnya ia akan menjadi butler yang memakai pakaian jas lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang hitam bukan? Tapi mengapa Akashi malah memberinya baju seorang MAID! Oh ayolah, pakaian ini khusus untuk perempuan dan bukan dirinya yang merupakan cowok tulen. Walau memang tampangnya manis. Tapi, tetap saja ini memalukan.

"A-Akashi-kun tau bahwa aku ini laki-laki kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja Tetsuya. Kenapa?"

"La-lalu mengapa kau memberiku pakaian maid yang merupakan pakaian khusus perempuan? Ini memalukan, Akashi-kun."

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menjadi butlerku tapi, sepertinya kau lebih cocok menjadi maid dengan tampangmu yang manis itu, Tetsuya. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu karena terlalu keras kepala dan berani membantahku."

"Tapi A-Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau memakai ini. Ini memalukan dan aku ini tidak manis. Aku bukan perempuan."

"Membantah lagi? Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau bekerja tanpa pakaian atau bisa dibilang tanpa busana apapun. Hm... sepertinya menarik. Jadi pilih yang mana?"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memakai pakaian ini!" Ucap Kuroko sedikit berteriak disertai wajahnya yang bersemu merah pertanda malu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu akan kutunggu kau esok disini dan jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan pentingmu. Karena mulai esok kau tinggal disini." Akashi melangkah mendekati Kuroko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko lalu berbisik kecil, "Kehidupanmu akan berubah mulai dari sekarang, Tetsuya. Dan akan ku pulihkan ingatanmu tentang kenang-kenangan kita dulu. Jadi persiapkan dirimu." Bisik Akashi dengan menyeringai kecil lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mendengar bisikan Akashi hanya bisa membisu sejenak sembari merenungkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Akashi. Kenang-kenangan dulu bersamanya? Apa maksudnya? Bahkan ia baru saja mengenal Akashi hari ini. Memulihkan ingatan? Memangnya ia amnesia?

Akashi yang melihat reaksi Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko lembut dan tersenyum kecil. Kuroko mendongak dan menatap Akashi dalam meminta penjelasan. Namun, Akashi hiraukan tatapan Kuroko lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dalam keadaan bingung. Ia meremas jas yang dikenakannya tepat didepan dada dengan rasa kesakitan. Bukan kesakitan secara fisik namun lebih tepatnya secara batin.

"Apakah kau benar-benar melupakanku, Tetsuya?" Gumam Akashi dengan sirat kesedihan.

 _Ini hanya masa lalu_

 _Namun kini ia datang kembali_

 _Kedatanganmu membuatku senang sesaat_

 _Saat menyadari bahwa... kau melupakan_ ku

-TBC-

OK see you in next chapter guys! :D

Mind to review?

-Vanilla Tetsuya Blue


	3. Chapter 3

Dying Inside

Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Rated: T

.

.

.

.

Happy reading-

-3-

° Day 1 °  
Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang luar biasa berantakan. Rambut yang tak tertata rapi, baju yang tersingkap sampai bahu, lalu wajah yang kusut seperti orang yang frustasi berat. Benar-benar bukan keadaan Kuroko yang seperti biasanya ia bangun tidur.  
Semua ucapan bahkan penawaran pekerjaan dengan paksa yang dilakukan Akashi, sangat membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan baik dan tenang. Bahkan ia sangat gugup hari ini karena merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja dimansion Akashi.

"Ugh... Persetan dengan Akashi-kun, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya harus melayani dia kan seperti butler lainnya. Kenapa aku harus gugup? Lagi pula Akashi-kun tidak mungkin meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku. Aku kan hanya mahasiswa biasa. Sudahlah." Gumam Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi semangat dihari pertamanya bekerja walau ia tidak rela.

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
Suara ketukan pintu pada rumah Kuroko terdengar. Kuroko melirik jam dinding dikamarnya itu, dan waktu menunjukan pukul 05.30. Oh ayolah, siapa yang datang kerumahnya sepagi ini? Seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki teman di tempat kuliahnya.

Dengan segera, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar karena kurangnya tidur semalam. Ya, karena Kuroko baru tertidur jam 3, jadi wajar saja.

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan dan dilihatnya orang yang mengunjunginya itu dengan tatapan yang masih sangat buram karena matanya yang belum menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya pagi.

"Hee... Kau belum bersiap juga, Tetsuya?"

Tunggu, suara baritone itu sepertinya sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dan cara memanggil namanya juga sangat ia kenali. Kuroko pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terbelakakan lah matanya terkejut karena orang yang dilihatnya tak lain adalah...

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, aku tebak kau tidak tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman kan, Tetsuya."

Orang yang mengunjungi Kuroko adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan majikannya sendiri. Dilihatnya Akashi yang berpakaian rapi sambil bersingkap dada dengan angkuh dan tegap layaknya pemimpin penguasa.

"Akashi-kun Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tampang yang polos dan innocent.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Aku tidak yakin kau akan datang tepat pada Waktunya di hari pertamamu bekerja, jadi aku datang kemari. Cepatlah bersiap, Tetsuya. Dan rapikan dirimu itu, kau membuatku harus menahan iman dan diri agar tidak melahapmu Sekarang juga." Ucap Akashi dengan tenang dan sedikit menyeringai saat melihat bahu mulus Kuroko yang tersingkap lebar. Benar-benar menggoda, pikirnya.

Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan Akashi, hanya bisa menatapnya bingung seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Akashi-kun, manusia tidak mungkin melahap manusia kan? Lagipula manusia itu bukan kanibal. Kecuali, jika kejiwaan manusia itu Sudah tidak normal." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar namun juga tersirat kebingungan karena salah menangkap maksud perkataan Akashi yang membahas tentang 'melahap'.

"Hoo.. Jadi kau menganggapku gila?"

"Apa aku mengatakan bahwa Akashi-kun gila?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tidak sengaja berani melawan Akashi.

"Kau melawanku, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi kembali dengan nada yang lebih tajam.

"Ugh.. Maaf Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Kuroko sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tidak berubah seperti biasanya. Kau menarik seperti dulu." Ucap Akashi tersenyum tulus sembari mengusap lembut surai rambut Kuroko.

'Tidak berubah... Seperti biasanya? Menarik seperti.. Dulu?'

Kuroko tertegun dan terpana melihat senyuman Akashi. Ia juga sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut Akashi dikepalanya, merasa tidak asing dengan belaian itu. Diam-diam Kuroko menatap wajah dan mata Akashi dengan perasaan seperti-rindu? Entahlah.

"Tetsuya, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi menyudahi belaiannya pada kepala Kuroko.

"Em.. Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Hanya saja aku menyukai belaian Akashi-kun pada kepalaku." Ucap Kuroko dengan jujur dan polos.

Akashi yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko pun tersenyum. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi tersenyum hanya bisa diam dalam bingung.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik Sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal dimansionku, bersamaku oke."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun. Mari masuk." Ucap Kuroko mempersilakan Akashi masuk kedalam rumahnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

0o0  
Perlengkapan, pakaian serta peralatan rumah juga buku dan juga laptop untuk perkuliahannya sudah dipersiapkan dan dibereskan dengan rapi di sebuah tas yang lumayan besar. Kuroko pun sudah berpakaian rapi dan cantik(?). Wangi vanilla pun tercium sangat menyengat dari tubuh Kuroko. Sungguh sempurna dengan parasnya yang polos dan datar.

"Baiklah. Aku siap." Ucap Kuroko datar sambil menenteng tas gendongannya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Kuroko. "Ayo berangkat, Tetsuya."

"Ha'i."

Seluruh barang bawaan Kuroko pun sudah dimasukan kedalam bagasi Mobil Akashi. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam memantung menatap rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, jika aku tinggal bersamamu, lalu siapa yang akan merawat rumahku? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya seperti ini." Ucap Kuroko menatap sendu perkarangan rumahnya. Rumahnya ini termasuk peninggalan dari kedua orang Tanya yang sangat berharga. Gak mungkin Kuroko membiarkan rumahnya tidak terawat.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaga dan merawat rumahnmu. Kau tidak udah khawatir."

"Sou.. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Ayo berangkat."

"Ha'i"

0o0

Kini kuroko telah sampai di mansion Akashi. Mereka tengah duduk dalam diam disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar di mansion itu. Kuroko sangat luar biasa gugup karena hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi didalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada pekerja lain seperti butler dan maid di mansion itu. Sepi, sangat sepi.

"A-ano Akashi-kun.. Maaf, kemana butler dan maid yang lainnya? Sepi sekali disini." Ucap Kuroko memecahakan keheningan. Akashi hanya terdiam dan menatap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi. Kuroko ketakutan saat melihat Akashi menatapnya. Kuroko merasa kepribadian Akashi terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sangat berbeda.

"Aku meliburkan mereka untuk beberapa saat. Dan, seluruh kebutuhanku dan kebutuhan rumah ini, kau yang mengurusnya, Tetsuya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ngomong-ngomong untuk kamarmu, letaknya ada disebelah kamarku. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa kau akan mulai bekerja besok. Hari ini aku memilki pekerjaan yang banyak dikantorku, jadi untuk hari ini kau bereskanlah seluruh bawaanmu kekamarmu, mengerti?" ucap Akashi panjang lebar sambil menatap tajam Kuroko.

Kuroko terbelakak mendengar perkataan Akashi. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia sanggup mengurus mansion sebesar ini tanpa bantuan! Kuroko yakin bahwa Akashi memang sudah gila. Tapi tetap saja harus ia lakukan, peritahnya memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ba-baiklah, Akashi-kun. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu. Berjaga-jagalah disini. Jangan membuat banyak ulah, mengerti?"

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu, Akashi pun berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kantornya yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari mansionnya. Kuroko hanya bisa melihat kepergian Akashi dengan datar. Lalu, ia pun segera membawa barang bawaannya kekamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran Kuroko, kenapa Akashi-kun yang mengunjungiku sangat berbeda dengan Akashi-kun yang sekarang?, pikir Kuroko. Entahlah, mungkin setelah ini Kuroko akan melakukan pembongkaran identitas Akashi yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, analisis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya itu tidak pernah salah.

-TBC-

A/N: Hai minna-san. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi, terimakasih karena telah mer-review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Saya sangat senang. Ok see you in next chapter guys. ^^

-Vanilla Tetsuya Blue


End file.
